Fossil Phantom
by SaurusRock625
Summary: Danny Phantom with a fossilized twist! Danny's family witnessed the incident with the portal, and accepted Danny for being half ghost! Hey are those vivosaurs? Awesome! [DannyxDuna] Good Vlad! Fossil Battling Danny!
1. Prologue

**Hey what's up y'all? SaurusRock625 here once again. Now I know that I have that My Little Pony land before time crossover up and running, but I figured that; maybe I could also work on a Danny Phantom fanfiction. Now the plot line for this story is that when Danny was born, somehow the bones in his right arm and left leg, had developed so weakly that if the doctors couldn't find replacements of the same blood type within the next 48 hours, Danny would never walk, and would have only one arm. Looks hopeless right? Well...YOU'RE WRONG! Jazz had found some bones that would work at a dig site where she dug up two different dinosaur eggs that had just hatched before fossilization! But you don't have to take my word for it. I'll just let this chapter do the talking.**

**Danny: SaurusRock625 does not own me, or my show in general! All danny phantom related characters (besides OC's) are owned by Nickolodeon and Butch Hartman. All possible Fossil Fighters references are all owned by Nintendo. Thanks and enjoy the fic.**

"I'm so bored..." Someone talking

_"Why are my parents ghost obsessed?" Someone thinking_

**"I'm going ghost!" Someone yelling**

**Prologue: Birth of a legend**

It was a hard hour of labor for a Mrs. Maddie Fenton. She was panting and sweating profusely from just giving birth to her newborn son. Now she and her husband, Jack Fenton are waiting for the doctor to bring them their baby boy. Right now, while waiting for their son, they're deciding on a name for their son. "How about we name him after our old college buddy Vlad?" "No Jack. As nice as that sounds, it doesn't sound like a name for a Fenton. How about Daniel, or Danny?" Jack thought about this. His wife had a point. And besides that, he'd be lying to himself if he said he didn't like the name Danny better. Finally he relented. "Alright Maddie, you win. Danny it is." Jack said in a slightly disappointed voice.

Finally the doctor came back in. But he had a grim look on his face, like all doctors when they have to give bad news. "Mister and misses Fenton? I'm afraid I have some bad news." As if sensing that they were about to say something outrageous like their son was stillborn, the doctor put his hand up in a wait gesture. "Please save all questions and thoughts on this until after I finish. Now your boy is perfectly healthy, but there are some problems with certain parts of his skeletal structure. It appears that the bones in his right arm from the shoulder to the wrist, and his left leg, from below the knee to the base of his foot have developed to weakly. If we cannot find suitable bones that are stronger, and also the same blood type, I'm afraid he may be doomed to loose the ability to walk when he gets older, and have only one arm. If we can get him replacement bones within the next 48 hours, we can save him. But the odds of that happening are very slim. I'm sorry."

Maddie and Jack were crushed hearing this terrible news. Maddie had broken down crying her eyes out. Jack was trying to comfort his wife, even though he too had tears in his eyes. But just as they were about to give up hope, they heard the door open, as well as a little girls voice. "Mommy? Where's my baby brother?"

They all looked up and saw a little girl roughly 4 years old. She had light blue eyes, and a bright reddish orange colored hair, as well as a light shade of skin. This is Jazz Fenton, first born daughter of Jack and Maddie Fenton. Jack was about to tell his little "Jazzy pants" the bad news, when he saw something wrapped in newspaper in the little ones arms. "Well he's sleeping right now Jazz. And what's that you got there?" Jazz made her way to her mothers bed, and climbed up. She opened up the package.

What they saw not only amazed them, but it gave them hope as well! Jazz had found two different dinosaur hatchlings! One was a carnivore that appeared to have been around at the very end of the Cretaceous period. It had long arms with sharp, hooklike claws on each finger. It also had teeth that were cone like, and hook shaped. Those kinds of teeth are made for gripping prey so it won't get away. The skull was long like a crocodilians. And it had a tiny sail on it's back. They could tell it was a sail, because the skin on the longer vertibrae had also fossilized. This is a Spinosaurus hatchling.

The second was obviously an herbivore. It had a neck frill, a beak, and was a quadruped. It also looked to have a tiny nose-horn, and the beginning stages of one horn above each eye. This was a Triceratops.

Jazz and Maddie then told their daughter what the doctor said. They didn't have to dumb it down at all, because Jazz was very smart for her age. And when they were done explaining, Jazz was hysterical! "I don't want my baby brother to be a one armed, motionless little boy that's...that's...NOT ALIVE! Use the bones from the fossils I found to help him! Please! Help my baby brother!"

Seeing the little girl begging him to do something, the doctor decided to prepare Danny for the operation. A few hours later the doctor came out with a tiny bundle wrapped in a blue blanket. He gave it to Maddie, and tears of joy sprung to her eyes. She was holding her son for the first time. He was still sleeping peacefully due to the anesthetic that they had to use. But if Danny was awake, you would see a pair of beautiful icy blue eyes. He has a small tuft of black hair on his head, and they could see the scars running down his right arm, and knew he had another scar on his left leg, both of which were held firmly together by stitches.

"Look Jack, Jazz...he's beautiful." Jack leaned in for a better look. Pride was evident in his tone. "Yup! He'll definitely be a lady killer when he grows up. And one day, he may just be as good a ghost hunter as his old man!" Jazz just laughed at her dads antics. But she knew that being a big sister is also a big change. So she made a decision right then and there to be the best big sister in the galaxy.

The doctor then began to speak of the surgical procedure. "The operation was a huge success! We used the arm bones from the Spinosaurus to replace the bones in his arm, while the triceratops was used for the leg bone. We have a feeling that he may develop traits from these two dinosaurs DNA integrating with his own human traits. So read up on the two of them so you can help him cope while growing up. But other than that, you have in your family a healthy, happy baby boy."

The Fenton parents understood what would someday happen to their son. But for now, all of them are just happy that Danny was gonna survive. Just then Danny gave a tiny yawn and opened his eyes. What they saw shocked them to their cores! Danny's pupils started out normal and circular, but then, they narrowed into thin predatory slits. And they didn't change back. Maddie was the first to shake off her shock. "Well it's happening faster than we thought. But don't worry Danny, mommy thinks that this just makes you even more adorable!" Maddie told her son in a loving, bubbly voice that only a mother could have. Danny just responded with those cute baby noises. Life was about to get hard for the Fenton family. But for now, everything was perfect.

**And BOOM! First chapter is done! Now I know that this chapter is shorter than what I've written before, but this was just the prologue. Now after this, I think I'll skip ahead to the mystery meat episode. Also Danny's parents, and jazz will know about the accident with the portal, and his ghost powers. Also you should know that certain enemy ghosts are going to be ally ghosts instead. Also I plan on introducing Duna, Raptin, and King Dynal from Fossil Fighters as ghosts in this fic. Why? Because I can! So keep it straight! Also let me know which ghosts you want to be good ghosts, and I'll choose from those. Once again this is SaurusRock625 signing off. Thank you all and goodnight!**


	2. Chapter 1: Mystery Meat part 1

**Alright y'all, it's now time for the first chapter of Fossil Phantom! Just so you know, I had to skip Danny's younger years up until he is fourteen years old. But there will be some flashbacks of times where his instincts took over. Also be aware that I have made this a crossover with the first fossil fighters game. Right now we are on the episode of mystery meat, with some twists, a loop-de-loop, and a curveball! What those are, you'll just have to read and find out! **

**Danny: once again, SaurusRock625 does not own anything...at all. But he might make some OC's. Now in the immortal words of Stuffwell...ON TO ADVENTURE!**

**Chapter 1 Mystery meat**

I'm so bored...someone talking

_I hate this class...someone thinking_

**I'm going ghost! ...someone yelling**

It was another normal day at the Fenton household. Maddie was working on a new ghost hunting invention, Jack was reading the news paper, Danny was having his breakfast berries, and Jazz was being a psychological bookworm!

"Okay, just two more days and it's done!" Maddie said while wiping the sweat from her brow.

"What did you say?" Exclaimed Jack, having only heard the last two words. "It's done?! The Fenton Finder is done! This baby uses satalytes to lead you right to the ghosts!"

"It uses what to track what?!" Danny said, afraid that his own ghostly powers would mess with his parents invention. (AN: The accident with the portal already happened. And his parents saw the whole thing, and know of Danny being half ghost, and have accepted it! I mean he's already part dinosaur for pete's sake!)

"Welcome to the Fenton Finder." A feminine voice from the machine buzzed. "A ghost is near. Walk forward."

They did as the machine said, until they ended up in front of Danny. "Ghost located! Thank you for using the Fenton Finder."

Contrary to what Danny thought his parents would do from him being the ghost it detected, the two were ecstatic! "YEAH BABY! IT WORKS LIKE A CHARM!" Jack was like a little kid on Christmas Day. Maddie on the other hand(or claw in this case)had other priorities.

"Here's your lunch for school today Danny. I'm driving you to school today, also be expecting a letter from your uncle Vlad sometime today." Danny was excited to hear that! His uncle Vlad may be a multi-millionaire, but he was tons of fun to be around! He also has been teaching Danny how to control his ghost powers!

"Sweet! Well what're we waiting for?! The sooner I get to school the sooner it lets out, and the sooner it lets out, the sooner I can hear from my uncle! Let's get a move on!"

He was so excited that he ran straight into the door! Thankfully for everyone, Danny instinctually went intangible just before contact with the door.

Everyone just stared at the door, for a brief moment. "Well he's excited!" Maddie said with a cheery tone and expression. The collective thought of Jack and Jazz being '_is she bipolar or something?_'

Insert Danny Phantom theme song

We now jump ahead to Danny's school, Casper High. It's like your typical, everyday school. Popularity, teachers, bookwork, bullies, etcetera. And right now, Danny has just bumped into the one teacher in the school who didn't turn a blind eye when it comes to bullying, Mrs. Macho. Some would say that she's the result of a human marrying a gorilla! She also happens to be the schools gym teacher, and takes fitness to the X-treme!

"Whoa-ho! Slow down there Daniel, where's the fire?" Of course she knew the reason for Danny's excitement. She was just teasing. Although, Danny didn't notice. "No fire! Just a letter from my uncle coming today! Well it was good seeing you Mrs. Macho. But I gotta get to class! See ya later!" He then got into the school and met up with two of his three best friends, Tucker and Sam.

After four blocks of class he began talking about how his Dino powers worked. "I'm kinda worried that my emotions may go haywire, causing my powers to go out of control." Danny told the others, worry clear in his voice.

"Kinda like what's happening now?" Valerie said, noticing the two horns beginning to grow above his eyes.

Danny yelped in surprise! He then willed his horns to retract. "(Sigh)See? If people see me do that, I go from geek to freak in less than a day." As he's walking, Danny notices a vending machine in his path, and wills himself to go invisible and intangible to go throught it, before going back to normal. Or as normal as he can get anyway.

Sam then tries to cheer Danny up. "Your powers don't make you a freak, they make you unique! And unique is good. That's why I'm an ultra-recyclo vegetarian."

Tucker gained an incredulous look. "And that means what, exactly?"

"She doesn't eat anything with a face on it." "Aw who cares about that? Danny, I got two words for ya. Meat Connesiure." Tucker then sniffs Danny a few times. "Last night, you had sloppy joes." Danny allowed himself a small smile at his friends antics. "Impressive..."

"Meat hieghtens the senses. And my all meat streak is fourteen years strong!" Tucker said with a smirk. "And the fact that you were at my place before dinner last night had nothing to do with it right?" Danny asked impassively. Tucker tried to say no, but instead sputtered a bunch of gibberish.

"Well your streak ends today old friend. The school board finally approved of a change to the lunch menu. I wore them down." Sam told them with a proud look. "Wait. What did you do?!" Tucker asked disbelievingly.

*****Time skip: Lunch*****

When lunch rolled around, Danny's friends were in the lunch line. But there was a banner in the cafeteria that read 'ultra-recyclo week.' "What is this? Grass on a bun?" Indeed, Valerie was right. It appeared to be grass growing out of a slice of bread. "What have you done?!" Tucker yelled at Sam like it was the end of the world.

"Tucker, it's time for a change." Sam said, holding up her own 'turfwitch.'

*****Fenton Family Home*****

Maddie and Jack had just ate, and are now doing their own thing. Jack was acting like a total kid, playing with a toy of him, and a ghost figure. While Maddie was looking through a photo album titled 'Danny's baby pictures.'

As she looked through them, she couldn't help but laugh at all the times he scared them with his new transformations! There was one where he and Jazz bumped heads like triceratops, when Danny first grew a small nose horn, neck frill and tail! Looking back now, she thought it was just funny that they were scared of a little hatchling.

She then sighed in depression. It seemed like he was growing more and more distant from his parents. "It feels like only yesterday he was still calling me 'mommy.' And now he's in high school. We used to share everything with eachother. Secrets, sodas. Yeah those were good days" she said, still lost in memory.

"Maddie, he's fourteen now. They all have to grow up sometime." Jack told her in all seriousness...until now! "CURSE YOU JACK FENTON! YOU'VE DEFEATED ME ONCE AGAIN! HA-HA!" (Ding-Dong) "I'll get it!"

Jack opened the door, expecting the mailman. But instead, it was who they were expecting a letter from! "V-MAN! Good to see ya again! Come on in."

"Thank you Jack, my old friend. How are Jazz and Daniel?" Vlad Masters was a tall and slim man with white hair, and black eyes. He was wearing a black business suit, with a red neck tie. He is also Maddie's older brother by a year.

Maddie looked up to see who it was at the door, and no sooner than she did, a huge smile made it's way to her face.

"Vlad! It's so good to see you again! What are you doing here?" She asked tackling her brother into a hug, which he returned. Like Jack, she was expecting a letter from her brother.

"Well sis, I wanted to tell you in person, that you, and Danny have won a fabulous prize!" Vlad then handed Maddie a slip of paper. When she read it, she gained a look of surprise, before a smile made it's way to her face. "Yes! This is just what the doctor ordered! We have to tell Danny this in person!"

And with that, they made their way to Casper High. But what they'd see when they got there would be kinda shocking.

*****Casper High Cafeteria*****

"I am so glad I always bring my own lunch to school." And Danny had a right to be glad. His mom packed him grilled salmon, assorted berries and greens. And some of her homemade cookies for dessert. All of which, he promptly wolfed down.

Meanwhile Tucker was steaming over the loss of his precious meat. "This is going too far Sam!"

"It's time that people start paying attention to our own dietary problems! Trust me. You'll thank me for this later!"

"Miss Manson. The school board wanted me to express our thanks to you, for this wonderful experiment, in the school menu." Mr. Lancer said to Sam with his patented 'teacher smile'.

Suddenly, tucker smelled something...oddly familiar. "Meat. Near." He got up to follow the scent, but lancer stopped him. "No no! Those old rumers about the all steak buffet in the teachers break room are completely untrue! Thanks again." Lancer said, walking away, picking his teeth with a toothpick.

"Yeah Sam, thanks again for making us eat, garbage." Apparently, Valerie is just as mad about this as Tucker.

And thus, Sam doth protest. "It's not garbage! It's recyclable organic matter."

"That's garbage!" The three carnivores shot back. But at that moment, a wisp of blue fog came out of Danny's mouth. The others took notice of this. "Uh guys. I've got a problem."

But Danny was hit in the back of the head by a squishy glob of mud, followed by a cry of "FEN-TON!"

Danny just let loose a threatening growl before muttering "make that **two** problems." Dash the head bully of the school stomped up to the group. And Danny took this as a serious invasion of his territory. "I ordered three mud pies. And guess what they gave me? Three MUD pies! Made of MUD! From the GROUND! All because of your girlfriend!"

"She's not my girlfriend!" "I'm not his girlfriend!" The two teens protested. Before he knew it though, dash had been punched in the nose by Danny!

Dash was surprised that Fenton, of all people actually managed to hit him! He was about to fight back, but was stopped by the slow and painful looking transformation Danny was doing.

His jaw enlongated by about two feet. His fingertips were replaced with wicked hooklike claws! Even his teeth became circular and like fish hooks! A bony sail grew out of his back. And a long reptilian tail sprouted from his tail bone! He opened his predatory eyes, took a deep breath, reared back his head, and let out an ear piercing roar! (AN: Think the T-Rex's roar from the first Jurassic park movie)

To say everyone was scared would be the understatement of the year! A few of the nerds had fainted. Some of the elderly teachers had heart attacks, and Dash was paler than a sheet, fresh off the clothesline! Danny eyed Dash like he was prey. ...Oh wait, he is!

Just as Danny began to advance on his kill, the cafeteria doors were flung open! Courtesy of Jack and Maddie Fenton! "Hey Danny boy! Look whose here to...GREAT GLOBS OF GHOST GOO!" It was only now that they noticed that Danny had gone into his hybrid-spino form!

And so, Maddie, knowing what to do, rushed in to calm her son down! "Danny! It's okay Danny. Just calm down. Mommys here, you're safe now." She said in a soothing motherly voice while rubbing Danny's belly.

These two things together had the desired effect! Danny started calming down, and lay down on his side with his head resting on the floor. He began to change back, knowing he was no longer in imminent danger. Once Danny was back to normal, he looked up to see his family hovering above him.

"Mom? ...Dad? ...Uncle Vlad? Aw man, I went on a rampage again didn't I?" Seeing his nephew looking confused and guilty, Vlad decided to tell Danny the good news. "It wasn't your fault this time Daniel. Everyone, even us grown ups, have large emotional outbursts. Besides, your mother and I have a surprise for you." Vlad then takes the slip of paper he showed Maddie out of his pocket, and gave it to Danny. "Here. Read this."

Danny gave it a look, and his eyes grew wider, and wider, and wider as he kept reading. '_**CONGATULATIONS! You and one family member have won a free trip to beautiful Vivosaur Island! Where you too can become a Fossil Fighters! Long time owner of Vivosaur Island Vlad Masters, has invited YOU, to Vivosaur Island, all expenses paid! Will send transport.**_'

"**YES! **This is a dream come true! When do we leave?" Danny was so excited that he nearly forgot about the ghost!

Vlad was about to answer, when his own ghost sense went off. He looked in the kitchen window and saw a ghostly lunch lady. "We'll talk more about this at home Danny. But for now..." Vlad then decided to have one last hurrah. Picking up Dash's discarded plate of mud pies, he threw them shouting "**Garbage Fight!**"

Then, all heck broke loose! Kids were throwing stuff all over the cafeteria! Sam would not stand for someone, even a grown up, calling the food garbage! "It's not garbage, it's...**WOAH!**"

Sam was pulled out of the line of fire with the others by Jack, and the Fenton family and company quickly made their way out the door to confront the ghost.

**And Done! Longest chapter yet! ...I think... Any way people I need some help. In the reviews, I want you to leave suggestions as to what Vivosaur Danny starts out with. And depending on which I like best , that'll be it. Also I'm thinking of doing a Danny Phantom Wild Kratts crossover. Well anyways, read and review! No flames!**


	3. Chapter 2: Mystery Meat part 2!

**Everyone I'm back! Now I noticed that I got a negative review for making Vlad a good guy in this fic. Well there's a reason why I did this. The reason being that Danny needed someone to teach him how to use his powers properly! And since Vlad has like twenty something years of experience, and is also a halfa, he is the perfect candidate! Also I believe that Maddie may have loved Vlad like a brother while they were in college, so I made them brother and sister! And whoever reviewed that they wanted Ember as a good ghost...Y'ALL ARE GETTING YOUR WISH! Once again, I own nothing except OC's! Flamers not welcome! Also if you don't like the fact that I made Vlad a good guy...Oh well! Your loss! I'm not changing that! Now onto the story!**

Blah blah blah- Someone talking

_This show is lame... Someone thinking/flashback_

**Ptera! Someone yelling**

**Chapter 2: Mystery Meat Finale!**

**Welcome to Vivosaur Island!**

Having escaped the line of fire at the garbage fight Vlad started, the group made their way to the kitchen. They peaked over the wall and saw the lunch lady(the ghost one)looking around confused.

"This shouldn't be too hard. She looks kinda like my grandma." Tucker said, observing the ghosts behavior.

"Then shouldn't she be haunting a bingo parlor?" Danny asked, kinda freaked at seeing a full ghost that was humanoid.

Vlad then put in his two cents. "Or perhaps a nursing home..."

The ghost finally noticed them. "Hello good people. Can you help me? Today's lunch is meatloaf. But I don't see the meatloaf. Did someone change the menu?" She asked kindly.

"Yeah! She-" Seeing what Tucker was about to do, Danny quickly put him in a sleeper hold! (Don't ask how he learned that move...) This just confused the lunch lady a little more, before Danny turned to face her with a non-threatening smile.

"Yes ma'am. It was the school board. They changed the menu so that they could keep all the meat to themselves." You gotta admit...Danny's got skills with fabricating stories to fool ghosts.

That's when the lunch lady lost it. "**They changed the menu?! The menu has been the same for fifty years! Raaauuugh!**" And so she flew off looking for the school board to enact her revenge!

"Danny, why did you knock out Tucker? He was only telling the ghost who changed the menu." Maddie asked her son kinda confused.

"Because mom, Tucker was about to sell out Sam to a ghost! And besides, the school board could've just as easily said no to Sam's request. But they didn't. So it's their fault. I'm sorry, does that make sense?" Danny clarified/asked.

They all shook their heads yes, showing it did make sense to them.

"Well done little badger! But, I think we should save the teachers before they too become ghosts!" Vlad said hearing various book titles being shouted by Mr. Lancer.

So they turned into their half ghost forms. (AN: Look, I'm not gonna describe what Vlad looks like as a ghost! We all know what he looks like! And if you don't, then look it up.) But Danny's ghost form is what shocked everyone to silence!

"What? What's wrong?" Danny asked feeling a bit insecure.

Finally Sam broke the silence. "Danny...whatever you do...don't look in the mirror."

But despite Sam's warning, he looked anyway! His reflection showed a juvenile ghost Triceratops that was black with white markings on his face. Even his horns were black, and wicked sharp! So Danny did the most logical thing he could think of...SCREAM! "**AAAAAAUUUUUGGGHHH!**"

"She TOLD you not to look in the mirror!" Said Valerie in an exhasperated tone.

But no longer wanting to waste time they all headed to the teachers break room. But when they got there, they saw the lunch lady had fused with the meat and turned into some kind of meat monster!

Danny ran at the lunch lady, going full on instinct! "Hey meat mania! **EN GARDE!**" He managed to catch the lunch lady off guard, and rammed her right into the wall!

But she then managed to push him back. Pretty soon they were locked in a contest of strength! And we're evenly matched in strength.

Just then Jack pulled out what looked like a mechainical soup thermos. "**EAT FENTON THERMOS GHOST!**" But when he tried to use it, it just fizzled out as soon as it charged up. "Darn thing STILL doesn't work!"

Vlad suddenly got an idea, but before he could say anything, they had to duck a bunch of kabobs that were flying at them, sharp ends first!

Vlad then grabbed the Fenton Thermos, and charged it with his ecto energy! He then threw it to Danny! "Daniel! Catch this!" It lands next to Danny and the lunch lady sees it.

"**No! Soups not on today's menu!**" "I'm changing the menu...**PERMENANTLY!** Please work!" Danny then uses his tail to uncap the thermos, and fires out a blue Ecto-Ray from it! It catches the lunch lady and begins to suck her into the thermos!

"**NOOOOOOOOOOooooooooo!**" She tried to fight against the ghost catching gadget, but it was too strong! She was then sucked into the thermos, and Danny capped it.

Danny and Vlad then grabbed the others and went intangible to go through the wall. Once they were a safe distance away, they stopped and turned back, with Danny no longer being a giant triceratops.

"Is everyone ok?" Danny asked still concerned for everyone's well being.

"The question is, are YOU okay Danny? Not only did you fight a human ghost with your instincts, but we also saw that you took a lot of heavy hits against that ghost!" Valerie reiterated!

She still remembered the fight well! At least until the lunch lady was sucked into the thermos.

*****Fight Scene Flashback*****

_Danny and the lunch lady were locked in combat! Danny's horns vs. the lunch lady's spatula sword! And so far, Danny was managing to push her back!_

_However the lunch lady managed to break the lock on their weapons, and blasted Danny with an ecto ray! He took it right to the face, although thankfully for Danny, it didn't hit his eyes. But it still hurt! What the lunch lady however didn't count on, was Danny's instant recovery from the blast, thanks to his triceratops forms tank like skin!_

_Danny then retaliated by using a new ghost power that he can only use in this form. THE SONIC ROAR! He unleashed a roar that was so powerful, the sound waves were comepletely visible! At its current power level, it wasn't strong enough to blow the lunch lady away, but it did get rid of her "meat armor."_

_They both began to feel fatigued from the fight, when someone shouted "Daniel! Catch this!" _

_*****End Flashback*****_

Danny suddenly lost his balance, and began to lose conciousness. "Uh, hold that thought Val."

Before he could hit the ground, Danny was caught by his mother. She looked down at her son softly snoring and smiled. She kissed his forehead while he slept. "Get some sleep Danny. Tomorrow, we're going to Vivosaur Island."

So they all went back to their respective homes to rest after what just happened. When the Fentons and Vlad got back home, Maddie carried her son up to his room, and tucked him into bed.

They all finally were asleep, dreaming about the adventures soon to come.

*****The Next Day; Amity Park Port*****

Danny was saying his goodbyes to his friends. All of whom we're wishing him good luck in the fossil battling world.

"Well good luck out there Danny. Keep in touch with us, you understand?" Tucker asked while giving Danny a PDA to keep in touch with.

"There won't be any problems with that Tucker. I'll probably be calling every time I move up in the ranks of the Fossil battle world!"

"Have a good time there Danny. It's gonna get pretty boring around here without you." "Yeah! What she said! Stay outta trouble you hear me?" Sam and Valerie were barely able to hold back their tears at the thought of not seeing their friend again for a while.

As for Jazz...well she was crying like a little baby at the fact that Danny was going away! Even if it wasn't forever.

Danny had finally managed to pry his sister off so he could breath. "Hey come on Jazz. Don't be like that, I'll come visit again someday! I promise! Okay, I'll see ya around." But on the inside, Danny was also crying his heart out! He was gonna miss his family and friends!

He then got on the boat with his mom and uncle. It then began to speed off into the wild blue yonder.

*****Three Hours Later*****

"Attention passengers, this is your captain speaking! We are approaching Vivosaur Island, and will be docking shortly. Thank you and have a wonderful rest of your day!" This was Captain Traverse. He was normally in charge of administering the licensing battles on Vivosaur island.

"Well Danny, since we still have some time before we reach the island, I have a few questions to ask you. All of which pertain to your favorite dinosaur. First question: which do you prefer? Herbivores or Carnivores?"

Danny took some time to think on this question. He took into account the strengths and weaknesses of both. Three minutes later, he made a descision.

"Carnivores are definitely more my speed."

"Ah yes. A fine choice! Personally, I prefer herbivores. Now, next question. Which type of carnivore do you like better? Small and quick carnivores? Or the huge powerhouses?"

Danny instantly knew the answer to this question. "The big carnivores. Definitely!"

"Just one last question Daniel. Between these two dinosaurs, which one is your favorite? Tyrannosaurus Rex! The fiery king of the dinosaurs! Or Tarbosaurus? The purple skinned jaws of death!" Vlad kinda already knew Danny's answer to this question. Danny loved this dinosaur since he was three!

"Tarbosaurus! He is my all time favorite!"

"Well Danny, look up ahead!" He did so, and saw an island getting closer and bigger in the distance.

"Welcome to Vivosaur Island Danny! Our new home away from home!" Maddie said with an excited smile on her face. Because she knew that this was going to be a life changing adventure for the two of them!

**And here's the end of this chapter! Just so you know, I'm going to take a break from this fic for a while. Why? Because I've posted a poll on my account page, and I want YOU, the readers, to vote for what Vivosaur Danny should start with! Once I feel as though I've got enough votes, I'll close the poll and post a new chapter! Also I need to play my Fossil Fighters game to refresh my memory as to how things go throughout the game. So until next time, read and review! Constructive Critiscism welcome! Flames not!**


End file.
